The selectivity and kinetic characteristics of the Ca conductance in nerve membranes will be examined. Mean currents and small stochastic fluctuations in current (noise) will be analyzed to extract the descriptive parameters. "Gating" currents will also be examined with respect to their relationship to GCa. Further characterization of the channel binding site will be attempted using pharmacological agents.